swgfandomcom-20200215-history
A-wing
The A-wing is a blisteringly fast, small craft that is ideal for close combat. It is available to Alliance Starfighter Pilot Aces. Although it only carries one projectile weapon and one missile launcher, its incredible turning ability is rarely matched in space. Because the A-wing only carries one weapon, it does not require a large capacitor or reactor like the X-wing and B-wing. A simple, light reactor will likely provide enough energy to power an A-wing perfectly, saving space on this lightweight superiority fighter. Some pilots save mass by not even putting on armor and leaving just the shields. * A-Wing Chassis Blueprints Star Wars Lore With its sleek arrowhead shape, streamlined cockpit and massive twin engines, the A-wing starfighter suggests raw speed even when parked within Alliance hangar bays. Faster than even the TIE Interceptor, the A-wing is well suited for lightning strikes. It sports a pair of pivoting laser cannons on each wingtip. The starfighters of Green Squadron, which flew in the Battle of Endor, were made up of A-wing starfighters. The Alliance brain trust of General Jan Dodonna and engineer Walex Blissex developed the A-wing starfighter after examining the role of speed in the Battle of Yavin and the sleek fighters developed by the Tamuuz-an. The top-secret result of their experimentation was the A-wing, the fastest vessel of the Galactic Civil War. Twin Novaldex J-77 Event Horizon engines push the tiny craft through realspace, giving it phenomonal sublight speed and performance. Though its Microaxial LpL computer worked hard to make the powerful vessel controllable, only the best pilots can take full advantage of the A-wing's velocity and weapons systems. Bracketing the craft is a pair of linked laser cannons that can elevate and depress 60 degrees. Some models even carry weapons that can rotate completely around to fire at pursuing targets. An A-wing typically carries concussion missile launchers in recessed slots along its forward edge. The A-wing also carries a powerful sensor jammer that wreaks havoc on the detection systems of small fighters. Against larger vessels the jammer is useless. In fact, it is a greater risk, as the jammer's powerful frequencies show up on a capital ship's sensor grid as a large and tempting beacon. The first Alliance raids using A-wings surprised Imperial forces, which had been unable to penetrate the veil of secrecy over the interceptor's development. A lone A-wing was responsible for destroying the Super Star Destroyer Executor during the Battle of Endor, when it rammed the bridge of the flagship of the Imperial Navy. Although designed to defend static stations or slow Alliance starships from starfighter raids, the guerilla tactics of the post-Yavin Alliance strategy found the A-wing pressed into service as a quick-strike fighter. Using its impressive straight-line acceleration and advanced jamming package, A-wings were able to hit targets before they could respond, and then flee before any defense could be organized. This change found its apex in a devastating tactic known as the A-wing Slash. A group of X-wings would approach an Imperial convoy, hiding A-wings in their drive exhaust. The X-wings would then pull away, leaving TIE/IN Fighters flatfooted against the speedy A-wings, which would launch concussion missiles against the convoy and pull away. The A-wing also found use in reconnaissance missions, and would become a favorite among Fleet Intelligence and Alliance Intelligence operatives for its speed. A team of A-wings could exit hyperspace near an Imperial objective, begin jamming enemy sensors, draw scans and holographic imagery, and retreat before being detected. If it was detected, the pilots could easily outrun any pursuers ensuring the safety of the pilots and the intelligence. While the A-wing became popular for hit-and-fade raids and reconnaissance duty, it was required to operate from a nearby base of operations because of its navigational computer’s limitations. A-wings could only make two hyperspace jumps before their navcomps required recalibration. Sources Star Wars Wiki Category:Rebel Alliance ships